Generally in conventional laboratory examination, a person having a certain license or a specialized technician such as a doctor, a nurse, or a clinical laboratory technician collects a biological sample by means of for example blood sample collection, and then performs a predetermined test based on the collected biological sample.
In manner of conventional biochemical examination however, it has been necessary for a subject to visit a hospital or a center for clinical examination where the licensed person or the specialized technician such as a doctor, a nurse, a clinical laboratory technician or the like is available, or conversely, such a licensed person or specialized technician may have to visit a place where the subject is located, in order to collect the biological sample. Thus, collecting biological samples has been very troublesome and caused an increase in the examination cost.
Further, since raw blood changes quickly with time, fluctuation in accuracy of the examination has occurred. Accordingly, there has been a need to develop an examination apparatus capable of producing more accurate test result by separating the blood immediately after the blood sample is collected.
In addition, although a method of collecting the biological sample by the subject by himself has been practiced in order to simplify the operation of collecting the biological sample, this method has been problematic in that it is only effective in some examination items and not applicable to other examination items.
The present invention has been carried out in the light of the above-described conditions and it provides the apparatus for separating the biological sample and the separating method of the same, which are capable of simplifying the collecting operation of the biological sample, improving the accuracy of the examination, and lowering the examination cost.